peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 October 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-10-22 ; Comments *Start of show: “I’ve got a grand programme for you tonight and I hope you’ll stay with me until midnight and not miss a moment of it. We’ve got the Selecter, their first session, the Specials, their second. We’ve got five tracks from ‘One Step Beyond’, which is the debut LP from Madness. And in case you think it’s all going to be Stiff and 2 Tone, we’ve also got the Residents, Vapors, Pink Military, Ruts, Flies, the Vets, Gang Of Four, Human League, Killing Joke, Wire, and more besides. But to start the programme it is that Nutty Sound." *Peel says he's looking forward to seeing Selecter in Norwich at the weekend. Gig would have been the 2 Tone tour with Madness and Specials, which rolled up at the University Of East Anglia on Oct. 26. http://www.madnesstradingring.com/tourmadness/Madness/1979/79.10.19tour.html *The previous Friday night, he saw Undertones and Kilometers at Huddersfield Polytechnic. Wasn’t able to see the former in Cardiff on Sunday as he had to go to a Radio One function (in the same city). *He receives a call from other Radio One DJs, who are still in Cardiff for a roadshow week and say they are listening to his show. Says he feels a great responsibility and claims he is even more regretful he isn’t down there with them. *He also finds time to play some vintage 1950s R&B tracks by Jimmy Nelson and Wynonie Harris. *File 1 is missing a couple of minutes of the show. Sessions *Specials #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-10-15. Available on BBC Sessions (EMI, 1998) *Selecter: #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1979-10-09. Available on BBC Sessions/Live At The Paris Theatre '79 (EMI, 1998) Tracklisting *Madness: One Step Beyond (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff :(JP: "And my apologies to the tens of thousands of people who traveled to Ninian Park, Cardiff, especially to see me play football. I had to get up at 5 o’clock in the morning in order to get there in time and frankly by the time the match started all I wanted to do was go to bed. I say the tens of thousands – there was one bloke who kept shouting, ‘Get in the match, Peely,” and with very good reason. And I never did.”) *Cyffro: Pam 'Does Neb Yn Dawnsio (EP) Recordiau Coch *Selecter: Danger (session) *Talking Heads: Life During Wartime (single) Sire *Specials: Rude Boys Out Of Jail (session) *Undertones: Let’s Talk About Girls (single – You’ve Got My Number) Sire *Killermeters: Cardiac Arrest (7" - Why Should It Happen To Me) Psycho *John Hiatt: Slug Line (single) MCA *Madness: My Girl / Night Boat To Cairo (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff (tape break during My Girl) *Wire: Map Ref. 41ºN 93ºW (single) Harvest *Selecter: Street Feeling (session) *Karel Fialka: Armband (single) Blueprint :(JP: “And we quite clearly had some rather sensitive listeners to Thursday night’s programme, because on that I expressed reservations about the new Red Crayola 12”, and in the course of the day we got a rather disgruntled phone call from Mayo Thompson of that organsation. And then also I made on or two light-hearted comments about the sleeve that comes with the Stepping Talk debut record release on Eustone Records, and got a letter from them that started 'You big div!' and went on from there. So for all of these malcontents, this is Wynonie Harris.”) *Wynonie Harris: All She Wants To Do Is Rock (2xLP – Good Rockin’ Blues) Gusto *Specials: Rat Race (session) *Killing Joke: Nervous System (10” single) Malicious Damage *Human League: Almost Medieval (LP – Reproduction) Virgin (tape flip during track) *Jimmy Edwards & The Profile: Seven Hail Marys (single – Twentieth Century Time) WEA *Selecter: Carry Go Bring Come (session) *Gang Of Four: Not Great Men (LP – Entertainment!) EMI *Gl*xo Babies: It's Irrational (LP – Avon Calling) Heartbeat *Vets: Flies (single) no label *Flys: Frenzy Is 23 (LP – Own) EMI :(JP: “Here’s one of my favourite records of the year so far in fact, although judging by the letters it’s not a great favourite with other people. At least nobody has written to me about it yet.”) *Pink Military: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood And Lipstick) Eric’s *Jimmy Nelson: Meet Me With Your Black Dress On :(edit) *Ruts: Backbiter / Out Of Order (LP – The Crack) Virgin *Vapors: Prisoners (single) United Artists :(JP: If you were listening to Thursday night’s programme, I played you four very different versions of ‘I Left My Heart In San Francisco,’ by MX80 Sound, Chrome, Tuxedomoon and the Residents, taken from an LP on Ralph, an import LP, called Subterranean Modern. Another one of the Residents’ contribution to this work is called ‘Dumbo The Clown Who Loved Christmas’.”) *Residents: Dumbo The Clown (LP – Subterranean Modern) Ralph :(JP: “This extraordinarily is the last from Selecter. Here we are – well, I thought the programme had only just started, but it’s something like 16 and a half minutes to go before midnight.") *Selecter: They Make Me Mad (session) *Madness: Razorblade Alley / Swan Lake (LP – One Step Beyond) Stiff *Specials: Long Shot Kick / Liquidator / Moon Stomp (The Skinhead Symphony In Three Movements) (session) :(JP trails an all-record singles-only programme for the following evening) :(show ends / news) File ;Name *1) 1979-10-22 (Selecter, Specials) *2) 1979-10-22 John Peel Radio 1 DB122+DB123.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:03:58 *2) 02:00:03 ;Other *1) File created from T164 and T165 of 400 Box. Many thanks to Lol and the original taper. *2) Created from DB122 and DB123 of Derby Box, digitised by RF ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?6mg3572ez2xmzag *2) Mooo Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Derby Box